When I See You Smile
by Nelia
Summary: Hephaistion and Alexander had to deal with a severe punishment after getting caught by the king himself. Song-Fic, One-shot. Thank you Shioban for the song!


Disclaimer: Alexander and other characters do not belong to me but to themselves and history, I'm just borrowing them. The song is not mine but belongs to Firehouse.

Author's Note: This is a song-fic and a one-shot. I want to thank _Shioban_ for giving me the song and letting me use it for the story!

* * *

_**When I See You Smile**_

_When I See You Smile_

_Sometimes I wonder_

_how I'd ever make it through,_

_through this world without having you._

_I just wouldn't have a clue._

_'Cause sometimes it seems_

_like this world is closing in on me,_

_and there's no way of breaking free, and_

_then I see you reach for me._

Alexander sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon, rolling his eyes. He yawned loudly, quickly covering his mouth with his hand. He continued listening to some old guy he didn't even know and nodded here and there.

His father had organized some kind of party, in which all philosophers, doctors, astronomers, herbologists, politicians; the list goes on and on; were present. Alexander, and all his companions, who studied under Leonidas and Aristotle, were ordered to be present and 'broaden their horizons'. They had been listening to them talk all morning and well into the afternoon, only taking a small break to eat a little and continue afterwards.

Alexander was bored out of his skull as he walked trough the crowd of old men, whishing he were of somewhere else. Now and then he passed some of his friends, some of them seemed as bored as he was and some enjoyed their conversations.

Alexander rolled his eyes, feeling the world close in on him, excused himself and moved away from the crowd to stand on his own, leaning on a pillar with his eyes closed. Suddenly someone grabbed his hand and yanked him behind the pillar he was leaning against, coming face to face with blue eyes he yelled,

"Hephaistion…" said person quickly covered his mouth,

"Shhhh. You don't want to be caught do you?" asked Hephaistion with a big smile, Alexander just shook his head getting lost in that smile, " I saw you were bored so I decided to rescue you…" muttered Hephaistion as he leaned against the pillar, Alexander's hands on each side of his face leaning against the pillar.

"So, you think I need rescuing, do you?" muttered Alexander leaning closer, until their breaths mingled, the burden of being a prince with duties suddenly lifted of his shoulders. Hephaistion, whose eyes were reduced to slits, nodded, whispering,

"Always…" Alexander leaned closer until their foreheads touched,

"I'm glad it's you…" Alexander leaned closer slightly kissing Hephaistion's lips before leaning back, he repeated this action several times, driving Hephaistion wild with desire, until he couldn't control himself anymore and grabbed Alexander's head crushing their lips together. They slowly kissed, Alexander leaning against the pillar, Hephaistion's hands in his hair.

Things soon got heated up and they started grinding against each other forgetting they were attending a party. A party on which the king was present. They forgot they were poorly hidden away and everyone could see them at any time. They forgot Alexander was a prince and Hephaistion a noble, they forgot all but the feel of each other. Feeling safe and protected, there was just them, no titles and no duties. They were at peace, they were in love.

_Sometimes I want to give up,_

_wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight,_

_and then I see you baby,_

_and everything's allright._

_Everything's allright_

Suddenly someone grabbed Alexander by the shoulder and ripped him from Hephaistion, they both got hit before even realising what was happening. The unexpected hit made them both stumble and fall, hitting the floor what a hard thud. They both gulped in some much needed air, looking at one other making sure they were alright, before turning around coming face to face with an enraged King.

They both scrambled upright, straitening their clothes and rearranging their hair, but all to no avail, the damage was done. They both cringed as the king began yelling,

"What's the meaning of this?" demanded Philip looking between the two boys,

"Father, I…" began Alexander but got slapped in the face making him stumble. Hephaistion flinched like he himself was hit but when he looked at Alexander's red face he turned angry eyes at his king, who raged on,

"You shame me with your actions Alexander. I throw this party especially for you, inviting the most intelligent men in the land. So, you could learn about the affairs of state and broaden your horizon and you shame me by having a public intimate relation with **that…**" and he spat the last word gesturing towards Hephaistion.

"His name is Hephaistion and he is **not…**" started Alexander getting angry, advancing towards his father but got stopped by a fist this time. He fell on the ground hard, spitting blood.

"**Hold You tongue boy** **or else…" **yelled Philip advancing on Alexander. Suddenly his path was blocked by Hephaistion who stared at him defiantly,

"You dare block my way…" demanded the king, Hephaistion swallowed hard, looking around seeing his friend shake their heads in fear. He looked behind him at Alexander who was bleeding badly. Knowing this was a huge mistake he nodded and said,

"To protect Alexander… always…"

King Philip's eyes bulged at the gall Hephaistion showed, hearing people gasp. Alexander quickly stood upright, placing himself in front of Hephaistion, recognizing the look in his father's eyes,

"Father, no…." pleaded Alexander,

Admiring Hephaistion's nerve but not being able to allow such defiance Philip got angry,

"Is That So…." Everyone cringed at the tone he used and Alexander fell to his knees,

"Father please…. I'll do anything, but please do not…." Suddenly Philip moved forwards, pushing Alexander away, and grabbed Hephaistion by the throat blocking his airway. He slammed him against a pillar,

"See what you have done, you turned him into a snivelling little girl because of your actions. I will never allow him to be king this way, you understand? I do not know what spell you cast on him but it will stop now…" Hephaistion clawed at Philip's hands looking between his king and Alexander, who was being held back, tears in his eyes. Not wanting to deny Alexander the throne he nodded and Philip released him. Hephaistion fell down hard gulping some much need air, despite that it suddenly became black in front of his eyes and he fainted. Before he lost unconsciousness he head Philip say,

"When he wakes up, give him twenty lashes."

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world_

_Oh you know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_See a ray of light_

_Oh see it shining right through the rain_

_When I see you smile_

_Baby when I see you smile at me._

The next thing Hephaistion knew was, that he was lying face down on what appeared to be a wooden plank. His chiton was ripped to reveal his naked back, as he could feel the sun warming it. He heard people talking and he opened his eyes.

"He is awake." Lifting his head as far as he could he looked around, trying to be move his arms and legs he quickly found out he couldn't because he was tied down. Someone yelled his name and he looked up to see Alexander being held back and his companions looking frightened. He stared Alexander in the eye, smiling slightly. Alexander calmed down and smiled back mouthing,

'I'm here…' Hephaistion nodded but gasped when he whip made contact with his back for the first time. He closed his eyes when the second one hit a few seconds later but found the pain too unbearable. He opened his eyes again and stared at Alexander.

The twenty lashes seem to take forever but Hephaistion never cried out in pain, not even when his skin got ripped open, simply staring in Alexander's eyes, who never wavered. He could feel the blood starting to pour down his back, the wounds stinging because of the warm sunlight but still he did not utter one word, simply gasped now and then when the pain became unbearable. When the punishment was over, they cut his bonds, but due to blood loss he fell trough his wobbly legs, losing consciousness again.

_Oh yeah_

_Baby there's nothing in this world that could ever do_

_what the touch of your hand can do_

_it's like nothing that I ever knew._

The next time Hephaistion awoke he was aware he was lying down again, but this time, he noticed, it was his own soft bed. He felt soft hand touch his back, putting ointment on his wounds, and he sighed. The owner of said hands stopped for a moment.

"Hephaistion?" Hephaistion recognized the soft voice anywhere and he smiled to himself,

"Alexander…" he heard Alexander sigh in relief and his hand began moving again.

"Are you alright? Can I get you anything against the pain? I'm not hurting you am I? I'm so sorry, I tried everything I knew to stop your punishment…. I'm sorry, I…" rambled Alexander, tears in his eyes. Hephaistion turned around stopping Alexander.

"Alexander, Shhhh, it's not your fault. I had it coming…" muttered Hephaistion trough his pain,

"It is not, I shouldn't have…. I am so sorry…" started Alexander again. Hephaistion took his face in his hands and kissed Alexander hard.

"It is not your fault, **so stop it**…" Alexander simply nodded, as Hephaistion wiped his tears,

"I should be comforting you… You are the one who got lashed, not me… You must be in terrible pain…"

"It is not so bad…" lied Hephaistion, Alexander didn't believe him but nodded anyway. Alexander tried to kiss Hephaistion, but he turned his head and walked away.

"You know…. Started Hephaistion, " Your father was right…."

"What?" asked Alexander dumbfounded,

"We should stop seeing each other, at least for a little while…."

"You do not mean that…" stuttered Alexander not believing his ears.

"It is for the best Alexander…." Muttered Hephaistion trying to convince himself. It stayed silent for the longest time, Hephaistion turned towards Alexander who looked devastated,

"You are serious…" whispered Alexander in such a tone, it made Hephaistion's heart skip a beat. He had the hardest time trying to nod, Alexander stared at him for awhile before getting up.

"If that's what you want… **Fine!"** and Alexander left in anger slamming the door. Hephaistion stared after him for the longest time before falling on his bed sobbing.

_Hey_

_And when the rain is falling I don't feel it_

_'Cause you're here with me now I want to answer_

_baby It's all I'll ever need._

_It's all I'll ever need_

Weeks went by and Alexander and Hephaistion did not see each other anymore, and when they happen to see each other, Alexander was always the one to turn away. It hurt Hephaistion deeply, but he kept on trying to convince himself it was for the best.

One day, it rained so badly, every road turned to mud and classes were dismissed. Not knowing what to do with himself, Hephaistion stepped outside taking his frustrations and anger out on a piece of wood he was chopping to bits with his sword. He realised he had made a mistake by turning Alexander away and feared their relationship was damaged beyond repair. He wondered where Alexander was for he had not seen him all day.

At that exact same moment, he heard a horse neigh and he turned around. He gasped as he saw Alexander, his hair matted to his face staring at him. He dropped his sword in shock, staring in Alexander's eyes for the first time in weeks. He tried to smile but couldn't quite muster the courage.

Suddenly Alexander extended his hand in invitation, Hephaistion hesitated for a moment before running in the mud towards Alexander. He took his hand and was lifted behind Alexander and together they rode of.

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world_

_Oh you know I can do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_I see a ray of light_

_Oh I see it shining right through the rain_

_When I see you smile baby_

_Baby when I see you smile at me._

_Sometimes I want to give up,_

_I wanna give in, I wanna quit the fight,_

_then one look at you baby,_

_and everything's alright._

_Hey Everything's alright so right_

Hephaistion circled his arms around Alexander's waist, laying his head on his shoulder. He could feel Alexander's hand cares his arm and he smiled. They rode for about ten minutes until they stopped, Alexander dismounted before helping Hephaistion who almost slipped down. They came face to face and Hephaistion felt his face flush at their closeness. Alexander smiled slightly before talking his hand and leading the way. They stopped at a cave and entered, they both shivered and started to make a fire.

When the fire was burning they took of their wet chiton's to dry. Hephaistion's face flushed again at Alexander's small but compact body and he gulped.

Alexander turned towards him, stepping closer, he picked up a wet strand of hair, staring at it for awhile before putting it behind his ear.

"Alexander, I…" started Hephaistion but was stopped when Alexander shook his head, looking in Alexander's eyes he knew he was forgiven. Together they moved closer and kissed each other like it was the first time. No words where needed when they got to know each other again.

Afterwards they held each other closely, warmed by their closeness and the fire. They both fell asleep at peace ones again. When they woke up the next day, the sun was shining, like the gods agreed with what had happened.

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world_

_Oh you know I can do anything yeah_

_When I see you smile_

_I see a ray of light_

_Oh I see it shining right through the rain Yeah_

_When I see you smile_

_Yeah I can face the world_

_Oh you know I can do anything now_

_When I see you smile, oh yeah baby_

_When I see you smile_

_Smile at me_


End file.
